Fringe projection imaging uses patterned or structured light to obtain surface contour information for structures of various types. In fringe projection imaging, a pattern of lines of an interference fringe or grating is projected toward the surface of an object from a given direction. The projected pattern from the surface is then viewed from another direction as a contour image, taking advantage of triangulation in order to analyze surface information based on the appearance of contour lines. Phase shifting, in which the projected pattern is incrementally spatially shifted for obtaining images that provide additional measurements at the new locations, is typically applied as part of fringe projection imaging, used in order to complete the contour mapping of the surface and to increase overall resolution in the contour image.
Fringe projection imaging and other patterned light imaging techniques have been used effectively for surface contour imaging of solid, highly opaque objects and have been used for characterizing the surface contours for some portions of the human body and for obtaining detailed data about skin structure. However, a number of technical obstacles complicate effective use of patterned light imaging of the tooth. One particular challenge with dental surface imaging relates to tooth translucency. Translucent or semi-translucent materials in general are known to be particularly troublesome for fringe projection imaging. Subsurface scattering in translucent structures can reduce the overall signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio and shift the light intensity, causing inaccurate height data. Another problem relates to high levels of reflection for various tooth surfaces. Highly reflective materials, particularly hollowed reflective structures, can effectively reduce the dynamic range of this type of imaging.
From an optics perspective, the structure of the tooth itself presents a number of additional challenges for fringe projection imaging. As noted earlier, light penetrating beneath the surface of the tooth tends to undergo significant scattering within the translucent tooth material. Moreover, reflection from opaque features beneath the tooth surface can also occur, adding noise that degrades the sensed signal and thus further complicating the task of tooth surface analysis.
One corrective measure that has been attempted to make fringe projection workable for contour imaging of the tooth is application of a coating that changes the reflective characteristics of the tooth surface itself. Here, to compensate for problems caused by the relative translucence of the tooth, a number of conventional tooth contour imaging systems apply a paint or reflective powder to the tooth surface prior to surface contour imaging. For the purposes of fringe projection imaging, this added step enhances the opacity of the tooth and eliminates or reduces the scattered light effects noted earlier. However, there are drawbacks to this type of approach. The step of applying a coating powder or liquid adds cost and time to the tooth contour imaging process. Because the thickness of the coating layer is often non-uniform over the entire tooth surface, measurement errors readily result. More importantly, the applied coating, while it facilitates contour imaging, can tend to mask other problems with the tooth and can thus reduce the overall amount of information that can be obtained. Even where a coating or other type of surface conditioning of the tooth is used, however, results can be disappointing due to the pronounced contours of the tooth surface.
There have been a number of attempts to adapt structured light surface-profiling techniques to the problems of tooth structure imaging. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,502 entitled “Optical Probe and Method for the Three-Dimensional Surveying of Teeth” to Massen et al. describes the use of an LCD matrix to form patterns of stripes for projection onto the tooth surface. A similar approach is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0086762 entitled “Front End for 3-D Imaging Camera” by O'Keefe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,312,924 entitled “Polarizing Multiplexer and Methods for Intra-Oral Scanning” to Trissel describes a method for profiling the tooth surface using triangularization and polarized light, but requiring application of a fluorescent coating for operation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,464 entitled “3-D Camera for Recording Surface Structures, in Particular for Dental Purposes” to Pfeiffer et al. discloses a dental imaging apparatus using triangularization but also requiring the application of an opaque powder to the tooth surface for imaging. U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,464 to Pfeiffer et al. describes an intraoral camera that provides a group of light beams for imaging. Patent application WO 2011/145799 by Lim describes a 3-D scanner using scanned laser light.
Among difficulties that have hampered design and development of suitable imaging apparatus for contour imaging of the teeth is the need for accurate and precise spatial registration when using patterned light. This requires addressing logistical problems that relate to locating the camera at a desired position within the mouth of the patient and holding the camera still, at the desired position, for the time needed to capture the patterned light image or images. In some cases, two or more still images must be captured with the tooth and camera in the same fixed positions relative to each other.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for improved methods for providing still image capture for surface contour characterization using an intra-oral camera.